


Missing You

by alafaye



Series: Valentine's 2012 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine can't be bothered to attend the wedding; Merlin feels it keenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge to write pieces that are not the usual that pop up at Valentine's.

"Now, have you got all that?" Arthur asked after reciting his list. He had his arms crossed over his chest and though he looked like this was going to be walk in the park, he looked nervous.

Merlin smirked. "Make sure your robes are cleaned and pressed, shine your boots, wake you on time, have a bath ready, light breakfast. And send Gwen roses in the morning."

Arthur let out a breath and nodded. "Right. Don't mess this up." He turned sharply on his heels and left the room, likely to spy on Gwen. Wherever she had been hidden in the castle.

Merlin shook his head and grabbed Arthur's best boots. Best to start with the easiest task. He was glad that weddings only happened once and after this, Arthur would not be so nervous again. Merlin wouldn't have so many chores to do or worry that he would mess something up. 

It would be nice to get back to normal.

~~~

Gwaine had turned down the invitation. He had left some months earlier on his quest to find the Green Knight and had simply replied "Can't leave where I am; send my congratulations and hope that Gwen can put up with Arthur's stubbornness." Merlin had chuckled and passed it along, unedited. Arthur had rolled his eyes and shook his head.

And so Merlin was alone as Arthur finally married Gwen. It was a beautiful wedding; Gwen wore white and Arthur in the Pendragon red. The chapel had been decorated in all the colors of spring and it seemed that there was a candle for every person in Camelot. Gwen had taken one of the roses Arthur had sent in her hair and it later somehow ended up threaded into Arthur's tunic. Merlin wondered how much of a hole that would make and how long it would take to repair.

As the reception wore on, Merlin felt Gwaine's absence keenly. If Gwaine had been there, he would have made ribald jokes that send them all reeling and teasing Arthur and Gwen fiercely. After, when everyone was too drunk to notice, he would take Merlin out the back way and they'd spend the night in a hay stack, hiding from prying eyes as the entire kingdom celebrated.

He did leave, out the side and not the back. He went not to the fields but up to one of the towers. He looked out beyond Camelot's borders, wondering where Gwaine was now. 

"Gods, why didn't you come back?" he asked the wind, willing his message to be heard by his lover. "I needed you tonight."

Tonight, when everyone had someone. 

"Looks like we both lost," Lancelot said as he joined Merlin.

Right. Gwen and Lancelot. Merlin sighed. "Bloody Green Knight."

Lancelot chuckled and held out a second goblet. "He's a man of passion. What else can you expect of Gwaine?"

"To spend some of that passion on me," Merlin said.

"Well, then, to us, the forgotton loves," Lancelot said, raising his glass.

Merlin seconded the toast and they drank deeply, each alone despite being together.


End file.
